The Avengers iiin
by TataLotus
Summary: Imaginez les personnages d'Avengers mais, transposé a d'autres univers...Qui aurait été Bruce Poudlard ? A quoi aurait ressemblé Thor en poney ? Et si Natacha était l'héroïne d'un jeu vidéo ? Voila autant de questions que vous ne vous êtes jamais posé, mais auquel je propose néanmoins une réponse. Parce que je suis sympa. Pour le moment : Avengers a l'école des sorciers !


The Avengers in...N'est pas une fiction à proprement parler.

Il s'agit de plusieurs cross-overs, présentant chacuns les personnages d'Avengers mêlés à un autre monde. Ce dernier peut tout aussi bien être un film, un livre, un jeu vidéo... qu'importe. Ils seront tous centrés sur un personnage, mais on y recroisera forcement les autres protagonistes ainsi que, suivant l'inspiration et la situation, d'autres personnages de Marvel.

Pour commencer, les Avengers s'invitent sur un des fandom les plus fanfiqué… Harry Potter.

Voilà un petit lexique avec des informations utiles pour ceux qui ne sont pas des experts du monde de JK Rowling ou en jurons russe parce que dans ce monde, Natacha jure comme une lavandière.

 **Sortilèges :**

 **Alohomora :** Déverrouille les serrures.

 **Argna exime** : Repousse les araignées

 _ **Accio-...**_ : Attire par lévitation... (mettre ce qu'on désire attirer, ex _livre_ pour livre).

 **Expelliarmus :** Désarme

 **Lashlabask :** Envois des étincelles

 **Locomotor mortis :** Bloque les jambes

 **Lumos :** Un peu de lumière jaillit de la baguette

 **Mobili... :** Fait bouger ... (mettre ce qu'on désire bouger, ex _Arbus_ pour arbre)

 **Pointe au... :** Désigne le pont cardinal désiré (pointe au...nord, ouest...)

 **Poiroreilles** : Fait pousser des poireaux dans les oreilles.

 **Protego :** Crée un bouclier qui protège des sorts

 **Stupefix :** Fige la victime

 **Tartalangra :** Fait danser jusqu'à l'épuisement

 **Créatures nommées :**

 **Acromentules :** Araignées géantes peu amicales.

 **Clabberts :** Créature ressemblant à un hybride entre un singe et une grenouille, munie d'une pustule qui clignote en cas de danger.

 **Epouventards :** Créatures prenant la forme de nos peurs. Se vainc par le rire

 **Gytrashs :** Bêtes spectrales ressemblant à un chien ou un cheval qui profite des voyageurs égarés pour les dévorer.

 **Hippogriffes :** Mi-chevaux mi-aigles. Communs chez les sorciers, ils sont n'empêche vachement prétentieux pour des piafs avec un corps de canassons.

 **Kelpys :** Sorte de chevaux aquatiques avec une crinière en roseaux, elle se poste sur les rives des points d'eau et dévore les passants.

 **Licorne :** Vous avez vraiment besoin d'un dessin ?

 **Loup garou** **:** Humain maudit se transformant en bête à chaque pleine lune.

 **Niffleurs :** Animaux fouisseurs adorant l'or.

 **S** **ombrals** **:** Immenses chevaux ailées squelettiques. Seul ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir. Tirent les calèches à la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard.

 **Strangulots :** Demons des eaux, agressifs mais faciles à repousser

 **Vauxdelunes :** Animaux ne sortant qu'a la pleine lune

 **Veracrasse :** Ver marron aussi moche qu'inoffensif. Particulièrement inoffensif.

A mon plus grand malheur, je ne parle pas le russe, toutes les informations ci-dessous ont été trouvées sur « Похуй! Dictionnaire d'argot russe » et elles sont très probablement utilisée a mauvais escient. Envie de rêve ? Allez voir, la langue russe est incroyablement riche, imaginative et poétique dans ses jurons.

Сучка : salope

сукин сын : Fils de pute

Нипадеццки _:_ Sérieusement,

дуроёб _:_ Imbécile, emmerdeur

ебать-колотить : peut se traduire par « Oh putain »

ёб вас :Allez vous faire foutre.

ебать меня в рот! : Marque la conviction d'avoir raison (« qu'on m'impose une fellation si ça n'est pas vrai »). _Dieu bénisse les russes._

Байстрюк : Bâtard, utilisé comme en français autant pour désigner un enfant illégitime que comme insulte lambda.

Тишина : silence

вафля Bite volante. L'accent doit tomber sur la dernière syllabe, sinon le nom se traduit comme « gaufre ». La _вафля_ est un objet fabuleux, légendaire. D'après l'opinion générale, si quelqu'un reste bouche bée trop longtemps, elle y pénètre aussitôt ( _cf. ловить вафли_ ). Ne cherchez pas, Natacha ne le dit pas, mais j'aurais tellement voulu la caser. _La langue russe est merveilleuse._

* * *

 ** _Avengers à l'école des sorciers_**

Existe-il de « bonnes » et de « mauvaises » choses ?

Parce qu'au final, les événements, même les plus mauvais, ont parfois emmené à de bonnes choses.

Et inversement.

L'amitié et l'unification de 4 grands sorciers ont emmené à la construction de Poudlard.

 _Bonne chose._

Et à l'insertion d'un basilic tueur entre ses murs.

 _Mauvaise chose._

La colonisation de l'Amérique a emmené à l'extermination de ses autochtones.

 _Mauvaise chose._

Mais à la découverte de la citrouille, et par extension, son jus.

 _Bonne chose._

Ou, de manière un peu plus concrète :

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait perdre cent points à ma maison.

 _Mauvaise chose._

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai des amis.

 _Bonne chose._

Mais même l'arrivée à cette situation est une suite d'événements qui enchaînés par d'autres.

Ce fut une bien étrange nuit que celle-ci, et comme la directrice adjointe Hills nous a promis que nous ne sortirions pas de colle avant le crépuscule, je vais avoir le temps de coucher ça sur parchemin.

Tout a commencé mardi.

J'aime bien le mardi, j'ai trois heures de potions données par M Pim. J'ai toujours adoré les potions.

Et puis il y a mon camarde de banc.

Tony Stark.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le rejeton Stark suive la voie de son père à Serdaigle et se retrouve donc dans la même classe que moi.

Après tout, il fait partie des génies reconnus depuis qu'il a amélioré le tout dernier Nimbus, doublant ses capacités sans altérer son équilibre. (A l'âge de 9ans.)

Mais Stark est à Gryffondor.

Quand on lui demande comment ça se fait, il répond que le bleu ne lui va pas au teint, et que de toute manière il n'aime pas les oiseaux, le tout avec un sourire ironique.

Les gens rigolent et oublient la question.

(Tony Stark s'en sort souvent comme ça)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'adore. Il méprise plus ou moins la majorité des élèves de notre année, affichant hostilement son ennui en cours et son mépris pour les quatrième année stupides que nous sommes en traînant plus souvent avec les plus âgés que lui, mais je suis le seul de la promotion qu'il gratifie de son amitié.

Son amitié consiste à systématiquement se mettre à côté de moi dans nos cours communs (potion, botanique et astronomie cette année) et de m'ébouriffer les cheveux en m'appelant « Bruciiii » avec trois « i ».

Même quand il m'écrit il met les trois « i ».

C'est à la fois gentil et touchant.

 _Bonne chose._

Mais aussi envahissant et parfois un peu dangereux pour ma condition.

 _Mauvaise chose._

Ce qui m'a emmené à cette colle, c'est Tony.

Mais pas que lui.

Il y a le destin, et puis...eux.

Là, actuellement, juste à ma gauche, droite comme un I sur sa chaise et regardant le mur avec un sourire à la limite de l'insolence se trouve Natacha Roumanov.

Natacha est une drôle de fille.

Serpentard, d'un an mon aînée, elle a débarqué de Durmstrang au cours de l'année dernière. Elle est toujours très polie et presque serviable, a de bonnes notes, est jolie...

Cette fille fait flipper tout le monde. Même les Serpentard évitent de la déranger.

Sauf un. Clint.

Actuellement Clint a déchiré son parchemin en morceaux et a improvisé une sarbacane.

Clint est dans la même classe que Natacha. C'est le meilleur attrapeur depuis Harry Potter, il est également un fieffé plaisantin. Personne ne sais comment Natacha en est venu à tolérer Clint, mais il est rare de les voir trop loin l'un de l'autre.

Il paraît qu'Angel, en seconde année de Poufsouffle, les a surnommé « le petit couple ».

Aujourd'hui cette fille souffre d'une acné purulente qui ne s'était jamais annoncé avant les faits.

Certain disent le hasard, les autres aussi parce que personne ne veut savoir ce que ces deux-là feront à celui qui osera en parler.

« Aie ! »

Je viens de me recevoir une autre boulette. L'attrapeur rigole avant de se raviser. Sans me retourner je peux sentir l'aura du « capitaine ».

Le « capitaine », c'est Steve bien sûr.

Ce jeune issus-moldu est le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle, préfet en chef, scolarité exemplaire... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ou à quatre mois de la fin de son cursus il a fait perdre des points à sa bien-aimée maison. Je me sens tellement coupable de l'avoir entraîné, (malgré moi, je rappelle) dans cette histoire.

Un autre rire étouffé se fait entendre.

Thor a lui aussi une sarbacane.

Thor est le digne représentant de la famille Odinson.

Il y a certaines familles qui, à l'instar des sangs purs à Serpentard, ont une certaine maison à laquelle ils sont "abonnés" :Les Odinson vont à Gryffondor depuis aussi longtemps que les Malfoy vont à Serpentard.

Les Odinson sont des sportifs ; comme son père avant lui, Thor est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, au poste de batteur, ses résultats ne sont pas faramineux mais lui permettent d'accéder aux classes supérieures, il est blond, il est grand, il est courageux et tellement gryffondoresque que je ne peux pas l'imaginer autrement que comme ça.

(Puis il y a eu son frère, un petit brun maigrichon que le choixpeau a à peine effleuré avant de l'envoyer directement à Serpentard. Évidemment, ça a fait du bruit, mais bon, Loki n'est qu'en seconde année, on verra plus tard ce qu'il deviendra. )

Drôle de troupe...

Il y a de toutes les maisons, de la quatrième à la septième année, des sangs purs, sang-mêlés comme issus moldus... Je ne pense pas que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.

Je regarde le bandage de Steve, la joue de Tony, les griffures et écorchures sur nos visages….

 _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose._

Je regarde nos sourires complices.

 _Je ne peux pas prendre cela comme une mauvaise chose._

Pourtant j'ai tout fait, TOUT, pour éviter ce genre de drame.

Déjà, quand j'ai parlé pour la première fois avec Tony en troisième année, j'ai su que c'était exactement le type de personne que je devais éviter.

Tony se définit par trois qualificatifs : intelligent, curieux et imbuvable. Mais le premier et le dernier sont si prenants qu'on oublie le second.

Au début, j'étais assez banal et inintéressant pour qu'il me foute la paix, puis notre devoir commun n'a duré qu'un mois, celui d'avril. Ce n'est que cette année, à cause de notre binôme forcé de potions, que je suis devenu réellement intéressant pour Tony.

Tout le monde adore Tony Stark.

Tony Stark, en plus d'un formidable coffre plein de galions à Grignotts, a quelque chose d'addictif.

Traîner avec Tony Stark, être intéressant aux yeux de Tony Stark, fait de vous quelqu'un de particulier.

Parce que tout le monde l'adore, mais lui méprise à peu près tout le monde.

Tony c'est mis en tête il y a trois mois de « Résoudre le Mystère Banner ».

J'ai eu beau protester, impossible de me dépêtrer de lui.

Je pensais qu'il avait lâché l'affaire, il y a un mois, quand il a arrêté de venir traîner dans MON dortoir, et fouiller MES valises, pour découvrir MON "secret".

Mais en fait non, il a déboulé hier matin, tout feu tout flamme, et m'a presque jeté sur mon lit :

« BRUCIII ! C'est bon, j'ai découvert ton secret !

– Mais... Tony, je t'ai dit que...

– Tsss, on me la fait pas à moi mon gros ! C'est tellement simple, tellement facile, tellement...stupide ! Ah ! J'aurais dû trouver avant ! Mais t'es malin, sérieux t'es le seul mec de mon âge qui soit presque aussi intelligent que moi ! Mais presque. Je reste le meilleur. No offence Bruciii, t'es déjà bien au-dessus de la moyenne de ces singes savants, t'as quand même réussi à cacher CA a tout l'école. A Moi. Sérieux, à Moi. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?! T'as pas confiance en moi Bruciii ? J'arrive pas à y croire, je pensais que tu m'aimais Bruciii, c'est écrit dans les étoiles. »

Tony me prit par l'épaule il fit un geste large, censé englober un ciel imaginaire :

« Tony & Bruciii. Science Bros. » ça sonne, tu trouves pas Bruciii ? J'ai trouvé ça cette nuit.

– To...Mais le Gryffondor ne me laissa pas la parole.

– Tu te caches bien mec, mais pas assez. Ne fais pas cette tète là Bruciii, les autres sont bien trop cons pour t'avoir capté ! Cette école et pleine d'abrutis. Ça fais des siècles que les sorciers sont consanguins, c'est pas sur une génération que toutes les tares génétiques s'envolent.

– Tonyyyy !

– T'inquiètes Bruciii, je parle pas de toi, mais la majorité des sorciers anglais sont quand même bien consanguins. Mais ne digressons pas, j'ai enfin découvert ton petit secret. »

Il se pencha, jusqu'à être à un centimètre de mon oreille.

« Tu es un loup garou. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, et je me sentis soudain incapable de respirer.

« Tony, tu fais erreur je...

– Tsss, tsss, tsss. Il posa son index sur mes lèvres. Que de vilains mensonges dans une aussi jolie bouche !

– Mais Tony je…je ne suis pas un...!

– Prouves-le-moi.

– Mais je ne vois pas comment je peux prouver que...

– Ce soir c'est la première pleine lune du mois. Rejoins moi à la cabane d'Hagrid, au coucher du soleil, je serais convaincu que si je te vois de me propres yeux.

– Mais je...

– ANTHONY STARK ! »

Une voix féminine m'interrompit et Virginia Potts surgit de derrière une tenture en soie bleu.

« Oh. Pepper. Déjà levée ?

– Que fais-tu ici. Et à cette heure-ci ! Je te rappelle que, premièrement, tu es à GRYFFONDOR. Si tu voulais aller à Serdaigle il fallait le demander au choixpeau, et secondement à cette heure-ci tu devrais être en cours de métamorphose. Miss Darkhölme va encore être furieuse contre toi !

– Mais Pepper je...

– DE-HORS ! »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et me chuchota a l'oreille :

« 21 heures. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard ! »

Puis il fila.

Virginia poussa un soupir exaspéré en le regardant partir, puis elle s'assit à côté de moi. J'aime bien Pepper. Elle est en septième année, et c'est la préfète en chef. Je ne la connais pas vraiment mais elle est sympa, et c'est la seule personne à réussir à faire obéir Stark.

Ce dernier point lui vaut une admiration sans failles de la part de l'ensemble de l'établissement, enseignants comme élèves.

« Tout va bien ?

– Ou...oui.

– Tu sais, Tony n'est pas méchant il est juste une peu...étrange. Je te jure que quand on réussit à passer outre son attitude « fantasque » il est…adorable. Elle me tapa sur l'épaule puis descendit. »

La journée ne fut qu'attente interminable. Je ne le vit pas une seule fois, et passai mon temps à me demander si je devais aller au rendez-vous imposé ou non.

Ne pas y aller mais courir le risque que Tony passe la nuit, CETTE nuit dans le parc ?!

 _Non, mauvaise chose._

Courir le risque d'aller voir Tony, CE soir ?

 _Mauvaise chose aussi._

Entre la peste et le choléra, mon cœur balance.

Finalement, après un looongue et difficile réflexion (entendez par là des heures de prise de tête soldé par un shi-fu-mi avec la dame grise), me voilà en dehors de mon dortoir à l'heure où je devrai y être. J'aurais juré que l'aigle du heurtoir m'a fait un clin d'œil quand je suis sorti. (Je n'arrive pas à croire que même le gardien de Serdaigle adore Tony Stark.)

Serré dans ma cape bleue, je me glisse jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. J'aurai presque envie de croiser le garde forestier mais hélas, ce dernier avait reçu en guise de cadeau Noël un mois en Roumanie dans un élevage de dragons (C'est cool d'être dans les petits papiers d'Harry Potter).

Il est 20h58.

Tony n'est pas encore là.

20h59.

J'ai froid, j'ai peur, je veux partir.

21h00.

Je crois avoir entendu un truc bouger dans la maison d'Hagrid. Merlin seul sait ce que ce dingue garde là-dedans.

21h01.

Tony n'est pas encore là. Il y a encore du bruit dans la maison d'Hagrid.

21h02.

Ouf c'est bon. Ce n'était que son cerbère de compagnie.

21h03.

Attendez. Il a un CERBERE DE COMPAGNIE ?!

Tony n'est pas encore là, il y a un cerbère juste de l'autre coté du fragile mur contre lequel je suis appuyé

Je me casse.

Mais alors que j'allais quitter les lieux une petite silhouette essoufflée me projette au sol.

« Chuuut Bruciii. Ne dis rien, il ne m'a pas retrouvé !

– Que qui quoi ?

– Chuuuut ! »

La paume de Tony se colle contre ma bouche. Il regarde à coté de nous d'un air inquiet, puis me prend la main pour me relever en me faisant le signe de ne pas faire de bruit. On quitte les lieux en fuyant je ne sais trop quoi. Trop occupé à garder un œil sur la cabane du cerbère, je ne remarque l'endroit où Tony nous a menés que quand une branche me chatouille le front.

Nous sommes juste à la lisière de la forêt interdite

 _Très, Très, TRES mauvaise chose._

« Heu Tony, on fuit quoi ?

– Ce connard de boy scout m'a vu sortir et m'a poursuivi jusqu'ici. Heureusement j'ai réussi à le semer !

– Boy scout ?

– Rogers ! cracha Tony.

– Attend, capitaine Rogers ?

– En personne ! Scanda une voix derrière nous. »

Steve Rogers sortit du couvert des arbres la baguette à la main et l'air irrité

« Oh merde !

– Strak ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu devrais être en train de regagner ton dortoir ! Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu entraînes ton petit camarade dans tes âneries, fit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil. Si même les Serdaigle désobéissent, je ne vois pas ce que nous allons pouvoir faire !

– Oh, la ferme, Rogers ! Arrêtes de prendre tes petits airs supérieurs avec moi ! On sait tous que t'es juste un suce-boules incompétent !

– Fais un peu attention à ton langage, jeune homme, et obéis, pour changer !

– Va te faire foutre.

– STARK !

– Je n'obéirais pas à un abruti, doublé d'un incapable. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on t'ait nommé à TOI préfet en chef. Heureusement que Pepper remonte le niveau !

– Virginia, toujours elle. Il va falloir que tu sortes des jupes de ta mère Stark. Tu n'as plus dix ans !

– Et toi il va falloir que tu sortes ta langue du cul Couldson, il ne pourra pas te materner en dehors de l'école.

– Je ne suis en aucun cas materné par le corps professoral, Stark ! J'ai été choisi car je suis celui qui incarne le mieux les valeurs de ma maison et...

– Valeurs ? Poufsouffle ? Je pensais que votre seule utilité était de donner un toit à ceux pas assez compétents pour les trois vraies maisons ! »

Le sort partit tout seul. Un éclair rouge effleura Tony, qui l'esquiva de très peu, répondant avec un _poiroreilles_ qui faillit atteindre sa cible. Mais six ans passés à éviter le cognard sur un terrain avaient développé les réflexes de Steve : il esquiva et rétorqua avec un retentissant _jambencoton._

Je restais à proximité du combat, mais néanmoins hors de portée, les suivant en observant anxieusement l'échange.

 _Venir ici était décidément une très, très mauvaise chose !_

Soudainement, un _expelliarmus_ désarma Steve. Tony savoura sa victoire une demi-seconde.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Rogers se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Je vis, comme au ralenti, quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles foncer sur le frêle Tony. Mais la course du mastodonte fut stoppée par une autre montagne de muscles.

« POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

Déboulant de nulle part, Thor Odinson, habillé de ses vêtements de quidditch, s'était jeté sur l'autre homme en hurlant.

Rogers se calma immédiatement et fixa son vis à vis avec étonnement . Thor le regarda dans les yeux, l'air un peu perplexe.

« C'est bon ? Tu vas continuer à t'en prendre aux membres de ma maison, ou je peux te lâcher ? »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, non sans un regard assassin à Tony, qui semblait avoir repris contenance et le regardait d'un air supérieur. Thor l'aida à se relever puis leur demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

– Anthony a déserté son dortoir avec son petit camarade, puis, quand je l'ai rappelé à l'ordre, il a insulté l'honneur de ma maison. »

Il regarda le sol, comme gène avant d'avouer :

« Puis je l'ai attaqué. Et toi, que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ?

– Je me suis attardé à l'entraînement de quidditch, répondit simplement le Gryffondor en évitant son regard.

– Soit. Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer, déclara Mr. le préfet. »

Et il fit demi-tour. Puis encore demi-tours. Et trois pas sur la gauche.

« Hum. Heu...Thor, par où es-tu arrivé?

– Heu, j'ai entendu des cris et j'ai couru vers vous. Je heu...je venais de... là ? Ou plutôt de là ? dit-il en montrant deux arbres, du côté opposé. Enfin... je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Il y avait des arbres et heu…des arbres. »

Tony leva les yeux à ciel et jeta un _Point au Nord_ avant de leur dévoiler un immense sourire.

« Ne me remerciez pas.

– Bravo Stark. On sait dorénavant que le nord est par là, mais où est-on par rapport au château ? Persifla Steve.

– La forêt est à l'ouest du château, il nous faut marcher par-là ! »

Tony saisit ma main et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, les deux mastodontes nous suivirent.

« Tony, chuchotai-je, la forêt **l'est** à l'est du château.

– Je sais. On marche encore deux minutes, il y a l'enclos des hippogriffes, on les a tous étudié. De là ils sauront rentrer, et nous, on s'éclipsera par l'arbre creux.

– Mais Tony on...

– Chuuut, on a encore des choses à se dire, toi et moi ! fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil. »

On poursuivit notre route, les deux blonds avaient commencé à parler sport. Tony semblait de plus en plus perplexe, mais ne disait rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a marché comme ça Tony avait les doigts froids et me serrait un peu fort, mais je n'osais pas retirer ma main. Le paysage ressemblait de moins en moins à celui des abords du parc des hippogriffes, et les arbres étaient de plus en plus denses. Soudain, Steve s'arrêta.

« Dites, vous n'avez pas attendu un bruit ? »

On tendit tous l'oreille.

« Effectivement, on ne doit pas être loin, j'entends comme des voix…

– Les profs doivent nous chercher, assurais-je

 _(Et ça, c'était une bonne chose_.)

On s'arrêta, essayant de discerner d'où venait le bruit. Ce dernier semblait se rapprocher.

De plus en plus.

Brusquement une personne passa à coté de nous en criant :

« Courrez putain, courrrrreeez ! »

 _(Ou pas)_

Nous n'hume pas le temps de comprendre qu'une autre personne passa en hurlant également

« ебать-колотить ! ACROMENTUUUULE !

– Acro... PAR LE SCROTUM DE GODRIK ! Rugit Thor. »

Il attrapa Tony et le jeta sur son épaule et me prit sous son bras avant de rejoindre les des deux autres, suivi de près par Rogers.

« Une acromentule. Une putain d'acromentule. BRUCIII C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE D'ACROMENTULE ! Gueula Tony.

– Thor, fais la passe ! ordonna Steve. »

Réellement ? On était poursuivis, et ils continuaient à parler quidditch ! En plus la seule chose que Thor aurait pu faire passer c'était...

Oh.

Je fus éjecté en l'air comme une vulgaire poupée avant qu'une autre paire de bras musclés ne me récupère.

A côté, j'entendis Tony continuer à paniquer.

« UNE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE CUL DE POMPE A MERDE D'ACROMENTULE ! »

Thor lui mit une magistrale claque sur les fesses et cria :

« P'tit génie, c'est le moment d'être génial ! »

Tony s'ébroua. On put entendre cliqueter les mandibules du monstre, excité par la chair fraîche.

 _« Argna exime ! »_

Un jet bleu frappa le monstre qui ralentit à peine, visiblement plus énervé que blessé.

« Merde ! Heu... _locomotor mortis_ ! _Lashlabask_ ! _Tartalangra_ ! Bordel mais elle est cuirassée ou quoi ? Grogna Tony, voyants que ses sorts n'avaient aucun effet sur notre poursuivant. Mais oui ! C'est ça ! _Mobiliarbus_ ! »

Les arbres se resserrèrent soudainement, formant une prison végétale autour de notre agresseur pendant que les branches s'entremêlaient à ses pattes, les nouant entre elles. Nos deux transporteurs nous déposèrent au sol. Tony expliqua, sans que personne ne demande quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs :

« Si on ne peut pas toucher un agresseur, on peut se débrouiller pour influencer environnement en notre faveur !

– Merci p'tit géni J't'adore ! dit Thor en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– C'est cool, mais on ne va pas rester là, à attendre qu'elle se libère ! lança un de nos prédécesseurs en s'éloignant. »

Nous les rattrapâmes en quelque enjambés.

« Barton ! En voilà une bonne surprise ! s'exclama Thor en lui donnant une baffe amicale, qui l'envoya deux mètres plus loin. »

Steve fut moins enthousiaste. Il prit néanmoins le temps de lancer un _Lumos_ avant de demander.

« Barton, Roumanov ? Que faites-vous en dehors du dortoir à cette heure ?

– Et vous Rogers ? A cette heure-ci vous devriez veiller à la sécurité du sommeil de vos petits camarades, pas parcourir la forêt interdite, rétorqua Natacha sans se démonter.

– Je poursuivais un voyou, puis une chose en entraînant une autre, nous sommes arrivés ici.

– Le voyou vient de te sauver les miches, Rogers ! Cracha Tony. Bon place aux vraies questions : Romanov, Barton… Une acormentule. Sérieusement ?! Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus éminemment dangereux ? »

– Natacha pensait qu'il était impossible que des acromentules vivent ailleurs qu'à Borneo. Répondit naturellement Clint D'ailleurs, à ce propos… »

Il tendit la main, Natacha leva les yeux au ciel et lança un "Байстрюк" à peine audible avant d'y déposer trois galions.

« Donc, si je comprends ben, nous venons de nous faire poursuivre par une acromentule. Une putain d'acromentule, pour un pari.

– Ouép, répondit Clint, et estimez-vous heureux, il ne restait que celle-ci ! Nous, à la base, on en avait trois !

– Et on aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle si monsieur avait su viser, persifla Natacha.

– Écoutes, j'ai voulu te lancer un _protego,_ mais elle est passée entre nous à ce moment, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

– Merci du compliment Barton, « j'ai vu une immense araignée velue et j'ai cru que c'était toi. » Et on s'étonne que tu sois encore célibataire !

– Je t'emmerde, Ruskov.

– Et dire qu'on m'avait vanté le charme des gentlemans anglais...

– Hey ! dit Steve en se plaçant entre eux, on va se calmer sur les scènes de ménages ! Nous sommes tous dans la forêt interdite et l'heure du couvre-feu est largement dépassée, nous allons donc rentrer, dans le calme et la prudence.

– « Dans le calme et la prudence » singea Tony avec une voix de midinette. On va faire quoi ? Griller des marshmallows sur un feu de camp en attendant que les profs viennent sauver ton p'tit cul ? Mec, va t'acheter des couilles, ça urge !

– J'aimerais savoir qui hurlait comme cochon qu'on égorge quand il a vu l'araignée ?

– Et qui l'a buté araignée?!

– Ow ! fit Thor en se mettant à son tour entre eux, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de vous battre ! On est perdus au beau milieu de l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'école. Il faut profiter de ce jour béni et non pas se battre comme des enfants !

– Profiter ? De quoi exactement, les monstres féroces ou l'environnement toxique ?

– Du danger, ami Stark ! On peut partir à l'aventure, c'est une formidable épopée qui s'offre à nous, sous la lumière des étoiles nous allons ensemble confronter nos forces à celles de la nature et créer notre propre légende, comme l'ont fait avant nous nos illustres prédécesseurs : les jumeaux Weasley, les maraudeurs…

– Les maraudeurs sont une légende, un conte que les Gryffondor racontent pour se faire rêver au coin du feu, le coupa Clint.

– Non ! Ce sont des exemples d'ingéniosité, de courage, de valeurs, des...

– On a compris, Thor, il te taquinait juste.

– L'imbécile a gagné le pari. Grognasse. »

Natacha leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander :

« Bon, pas que je sois mécontente de vous voir mais sinon, vous, que faites-vous la ? »

Steve et Tony se mirent à parler en même temps, Thor se mêla à leur cacophonie pour donner son point de vue.

« Тишина ! Je n'ai que deux oreilles ! »

Elle leva, encore, les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers moi :

« Toi gamin, je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix. Expliques-moi.

– Heu...moi ?

– Non, l'arbre derrière. »

Voyant que je me retournais elle secoua la tête.

« Oui toi !

– Heu...et bien...heu, j'avais rendez-vous avec Tony ce soir mais il est arrivé en me disant que Steve l'avait vu sortir et qu'il ne devait pas nous retrouver on est allés au couvert des sous-bois, mais Steve nous a retrouvé, et puis ils se sont battus, mais Thor les a interrompus, et on a voulu retrouver l'enclos des hippogriffes mais vous êtes arrivés, avec une acromentule aux trousses, alors on a couru, et là on est perdu.

– L'enclos des hippogriffes est de l'autre côté de la forêt, précisa Clint

– Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire d'enclos ? demanda Steve, suspicieux.

– Je voulais y aller pour pouvoir vous semer et faire cavalier seul avec Bruciii, ronchonna Tony. Mais apparemment c'est mort, maintenant que c'est devenu une sortie de groupe...

– Tony, pourquoi amènes-tu des seconde année dans tes bêtises ?gronda Steve.

Je protestai vivement ;

« On est dans la même classe ! »

Tous me regardèrent de haut en bas. Ok, je ne suis pas un modèle de muscle, et là, à marcher entre Steve et Thor, je me sentais particulièrement petit, mais quand même, je n'avais pas douze ans !

« Pardon. C'est juste que comme ton visage ne me dit rien, je pensais que tu n'étais pas là depuis longtemps s'excusa maladroitement Steve.

– Pas grave, je ne suis vraiment une personne remarquable.

– Oh si ! Tony me pris par l'épaule. C'est probablement le seul de mon année à ne pas avoir une cervelle de bulbe, il est excellent en potions, en sortilèges et en botanique ! J'ai rarement rencontré une personne à l'esprit aussi synthétique. C'est juste qu'il est trop timide ! »

Mes joues devinrent rouge Gryffondor pendant que les autres nous dévisageaient.

« Si même cette bourrique de Stark t'estime à ce point, tu ne dois pas être un garçon ordinaire, conclut Clint. »

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Je détestais ce genre de situations.

 _Très mauvaise chose._

Stark me sauva la mise en détourant l'attention.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais en attendant on est toujours perdus.

– Il faut avancer jusqu'à trouver une sentier. Je ne connais pas du tout cette partie de la forêt, dit Clint, prenant la tête du groupe. »

Puis il marmonna à mi-voix.

« J'espère qu'on n'est pas du côté des gytrashs

– Attends, Barton, tu connais la forêt ?

– Seulement certaines zones, et celle-ci n'en fait pas partie. Suivez-moi, restez sur le sentier et fermez-la. »

Nous marchâmes un moment, Clint et Natacha était devant, les deux grands blonds fermaient la marche et Tony avait pris place à côté de moi, à chaque pas sa main frôlait ma robe, et je sentais son regard aller de moi au décor qui nous entourait.

Parlons-en du décor : Des arbres.

Ce que la végétation peut nous offrir de plus noir, broussailleux et épineux comme arbres.

Et puis des ombres. Des soupirs. Des bruits étranges.

On entrevoyait à peine le ciel, trop nuageux d'ailleurs, pour laisser passer une parcelle de lumière. Seul les _lumos_ de Steve et Natacha éclairaient faiblement la scène

Le parfait décor pour un pique-nique dominical.

Après avoir marché ainsi un temps indéterminé, Clint s'arrêta.

« Éteignez les lumières. J'ai une _bonne_ et une _mauvaise_ nouvelle.

– Да ?

– _La bonne_ ; on n'est pas loin d'une clairière. La _mauvaise_ ; dedans il y a un truc qui ressemble à un cheval. Et nous sommes peut-être dans le territoire des gytrash.

– Et alors ? demanda Thor.

– C'est au programme de première année Thor, soupira Tony, ces esprits prennent la forme de chevaux ou de chiens pour amadouer leurs futurs repas.

– C'est toujours mieux qu'il ressemble à un cheval, soufflai-je

– Pourquoi, t'as peur des chiens ?

– Je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Avouai-je

– Il y a un sort contre ces bestioles ?

– A part fuir ? Pas vraiment, répondit Clint.

– Un Gryffondor ne fuit pas, assena Thor prenant les devant le groupe, en position de défense.

Steve déployait son immense carcasse entre nous et les dangers hypothétiques à l'arrière. Clint se ramassa, comme prêt à bondir. Il observa les créatures, puis soudainement ses traits se détendirent.

« C'est bon, on avance. Surtout pas de bruit. »

Il avança, faisant à peine craquer les feuilles sur son passage, et nous suivîmes avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Quand nous fumes à l'orée de la clairière, il repoussa les feuilles qui nous obstruaient la vue en murmurant :

« Tadaaam ! »

Au mieux de la clairière s'ébattaient cinq licornes au pelage immaculé et trois poulains dorés.

C'était magnifique.

 _Bonne chose._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a passé à les regarder simplement courir avant que l'un d'entre nous se décide à avancer. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas qui a avancé en premier.

Une des adultes leva la tête et nous regard l'air méfiant.

« Vous pensez qu'elle va attaquer ?

– Les licornes sont rarement agressives. Mais quand elles chargent, ça défonce.

– Comment on fait pour qu'elles ne chargent pas ?

– Je ne sais pas, elles préfèrent les jeunes vierges aux mecs.

– Natacha, tu veux bien voir s'il te plaît, demanda Steve ?

La russe sembla perplexe un moment avant de se lancer dans la prairie à petit pas, suivie par nous à quelques mètres. Les licornes la regardèrent arriver sans bouger, puis soudainement, alors que Natacha était à moins de trois mètres de la première, elles se mirent à baisser la tête et frotter le sol de leurs sabots.

Natacha s'arrêta net.

Les équidés devinrent neveux. Natacha recula très doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de nous. Steve fit un pas en avant, pour refermer le cercle autour d'elle.

La licorne se calma. Elle fit un pas dans notre direction.

La capitaine s'avança vers elle, très doucement, très prudemment. A un mètre il s'arrêta, la main levée à hauteur de ses naseaux.

Après une minute qui parut une éternité, elle vint se frotter contre lui.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Steve, la tension qui n'avait pas quitté ses épaules depuis le début de la nuit s'envola, il se mit à caresser l'animal avec un air à la limite de la vénération.

Soudain, une chose humide effleura mon bras gauche, me faisant glapir de surprise.

Quand je me tournais, ce fut pour voir un poulain doré et un Tony mort de rire.

Le second poulain était déjà en train de sautiller gaîment autour de Thor, au plus grand plaisir du colosse qui se mit à jouer avec lui. Clint et Tony les rejoignirent. Le poulain me donna un coup dans les omoplates pour que je me joigne à eux.

J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était mis entre parenthèses, juste pour qu'on puisse savourer ce pur moment innocence.

 _C'était une chose absolument, irrémédiablement et simplement bonne_.

Au bout d'un moment, peut-être une minute, ou une heure, un des adultes leva la tête et hennit. Le reste du troupeau se rassembla autours d'elle. La licorne de Steve s'inclina légèrement devant lui, puis, sans autre signe, elles partirent, galopant trop vite pour qu'on espère les rattraper.

Natacha, qui nous avait regardés de loin, revint et déclara :

« On devrait profiter d'être ici pour au moins décider de ce qu'on va faire. »

On s'installa en rond. Thor prit la parole en premier :

« On a qu'à explorer la forêt !

– Écoute Thor, tu veux visiter la forêt et faire mumuse avec tous ses charmants habitants ? Va y avec tes camardes gryfficidaires et ne nous implique pas, s'il te plaît, répondit Natacha.

– Il faut qu'on retourne au château, déclarais-je.

– Et sans se faire choper, précisa Clint.

– Mais... on ne va pas mentir aux professeurs ! Protesta Steve.

– Tu as idée du nombre de points et d'heures de colle qu'on risque pour être ici à cette heure ?

– Mais... fit le capitaine, qui avait soudain l'air paniqué.

– Steve, tu n'as jamais menti aux profs?

– Ben sûr que non ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

Tony fit un faceplam très réussi. Visiblement choqué, Thor demanda :

« Jamais genre... même pas les petits mensonges ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont l'autorité, dans cette école si on commence à leur mentir ou ira-on !

– Bien au chaud dans nos lits ? Suggérera Clint.

– Barton, un peu de sérieux !

– Tu lui en demandes trop, taquina Natacha avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Qui est pour signaler notre présence aux profs et rentrer, faire perdre énormément de points à notre maison et avoir droit à une ribambelle d'heures de colle, ou regagner discrètement le château par nos propres moyens ?

– Déjà comment feraient-il pour nous retrouver ? Il y a un d'entre vous dont l'absence peut être remarquée ? Demanda Tony avant de reprendre. Perso j'ai un arrangement avec la grosse dame pour passer la nuit dehors, de toute manière elle m'adore. Ah, et j'ai aussi parlé au heurtoir, Bruciii.

– Il m'arrive régulièrement de ne croiser personne pendant mes tours de préfet, comme nous sommes en week-end, personne ne s'inquiétera pour moi avant tard dans la matinée.

– Moi je...j'avais des projets. Mes camarades ne m'attendent pas, déclara Thor. »

Natacha eu l'air intéressé mais ne releva pas, elle se contenta de dire :

« Pareil, avec Clint c'est couverts.

– On peut toujours essayer d'envoyer un signal de détresse ? Proposai-je.

– Oui, on peut aussi inviter tous les anthropophages du coin, et Merlin sait qu'il y en a un paquet, à venir se régaler d'un ragout d'élèves ! ironisa Clint. »

Dans un profond soupir, Steve se releva.

« Je crois bien que nous n'avons pas le choix. On doit retrouver le château par nos propres moyens.

– Dans le ciel, j'ai vu passer un hippogriffe qui se dirigeait au sud, on devrait peut-être aller vers là. Ce sont des animaux trop guindés pour aller délibérément vers le danger, répondit Clint. Et puis en plus, j'ai vu un sentier, il est vieux et ne semble pas très utilisé mais c'est notre meilleur piste. »

On lui emboîta le pas, et Tony demanda timidement :

« Tu crois qu'on est encore dans un endroit dangereux ?

– On est dans la forêt interdite. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait un endroit plus dangereux dans tout le Royaume-Uni.

– Il y a la salle de cours du professeur Thanos, suggérai-je à mi-voix. »

Thor, Tony et Clint éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui, probablement, affirma le dernier. Sérieusement je ne comprends pas qu'ils aient mis un type pareil en prof de sortilèges. En première année, je me suis chié dessus !

– Je pense que c'est le prof qui m'a mis le plus d'heures de colle de toute ma scolarité. Et pourtant je peux vous assurer que j'en ai cumulé un paquet, assura Thor.

– Ah, les Gryffondor !

– Tu sais Natacha que, statistiquement, les Serpentard sont la seconde maison à récolter le plus de punitions, lui répondit Tony. Les Poufsouffle sont troisième et les Serdaigle dernier.

– Bande de chouchous me taquina Thor en m'ébouriffant gentiment les boucles. »

Sa paluche était si large qu'il aurait pu tenir mon crane d'une seule main. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui aie une petite tête.

Je me sentais bien. Oui, c'est stupide, parce qu'on risquait de crever à tout moment, mais ils m'avaient accepté très rapidement, il n'y avait ni regard étrange, ni « c'est quoi ce type » ni même d'air condescendent. J'étais avec des gens, des « personnalités » de l'école même, si on pouvait dire, et ils m'acceptaient comme si c'était normal qu'on soit ensemble.

 _Ça, c'était une bonne chose._

« Hey, Bruciii ! Il ne faut pas rêvasser, si tu marches sur un géranium dentu, tu vas le sentir passer !

– Ça m'est déjà arrivé, intervint Thor. Ça fait mal mais moins qu'un bon cognard !

– Tant qu'il n'est pas envoyé avec l'épaule ! rétorqua Clint. »

Le groupe éclata de rire. En effet, l'année dernière, dans le match opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, Thor s'était retrouvé la proie des deux cognards en même temps. Il avait repoussé le premier avec sa batte et le second d'un coup d'épaule. Ce dernier avait percuté Clint de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Peter Quill, le commentateur, avait qualifié ceci de « meilleur envoi de cognard de tout le temps ». Mais le match avait été déclaré nul puis reporté car le coup de Thor était « non réglementaire ».

« Au fait, Thor, par simple curiosité, susurra Natacha, tu étais sensé faire _quoi_ ce soir, avant de te joindre à cette petite sauterie improvisée ?

– Hum...heu...

– Ne fais pas ton timide, mon grand. On est entre nous, rien ne sortira de cette forêt !

– Aurais-tu invité une charmante donzelle à te tenir compagnie ?

– Heuuu, et bien… Il se peut que j'aie prévu de passer ma soirée avec une... une charmante damoiselle. Mais malheureusement, celle-ci a du décliner l'invitation au dernier moment.

– Outch, un râteau. Ça fait mal, compatit Clint.

– Non ! Ce n'est que partie remise ! Assura le géant. Elle est juste malade !

– A d'autres, ma grande. Elle t'a banané !

– Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Jane !

– Ah ! Natacha bondit. Jane Foster ?! »

Même dans le noir je pus voir les joues de Thor se colorer.

« Oui. Rien ne sort de cette forêt, hein ? Le professeur Selvig est son oncle, et vu mes résultats en astronomie, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. On doit être discrets pour le moment.

– Promis mon grand, assura Natacha en tendant la main à Clint qui y déposa, à regret, une poignée de galions.

– Attendez, vous avez parié sur ça aussi ? s'exclama Tony.

– Ouép, maugréa Clint. Moi j'étais sûr que qu'il sortait avec Sif !

– Avec Sif ?! Mais pourquoi faire, c'est juste une amie ! Protesta Thor.

– Hum, t'es sur ? Elle est canon, et puis vous êtes toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre, de là à être fourré l'un dans l'autre, il n'y a qu'un pas.

– On reparle de ta relation avec Natacha ? rétorqua Thor au tac au tac. »

Clint marqua un moment d'arête avant d'éclater de rire :

« Bien envoyé mec ! Il lui assena un claque sur l'avant-bras. Je m'y attendais pas à celle-ci !

– Mais sinon, concrètement, glissa Tony ?

– Concrètement quoi ? Demanda Natacha.

– Puisqu'on en est à qui couche avec qui, vous êtes juste amis ou... »

Il y eut soudain un grand silence. Les deux complices se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant que l'attrapeur ne déclare :

« Non. On a vraiment pas ce genre de relations.

– Alors pourquoi vous vous amusez à entretenir le doute comme ça ? »

Natacha chercha ses mots une seconde avant de répondre

« Disons que moi aussi, je trouve Sif canon. »

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un petit silence, Steve fut le premier à réagir :

« Ça veut dire que... enfin, tu préfères les damoiselles ?

– Dix points pour Poufsouffle ! Effectivement, je suis lesbienne. »

Il y eu un petit blanc.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai dû quitter Durmstrang. J'ai couchée avec ma... enfin, ce n'était pas ma copine plus…je ne sais pas comment dire, ma partenaire… enfin, on nous a surpris, on nous a laissé le choix entre rester mais devenir « normales » ou partir. »

Elle avait la tête haute et tentait de conserver un ton badin, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher à quel point ça lui faisait mal.

« J'ai quitté l'école le soir même. Cette…сучка a préféré rester là-bas. »

Sa voix se brisa.

Je sentis Tony me prendre doucement par le poignet.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende Thor entoura la rousse de ses bras.

« Tu as bien fait. Ces gens sont des mécréants ! Ils ne méritent pas une aussi chouette fille que toi. »

Il se décolla un peu d'elle et releva son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te cacher, parce que t'as pas à avoir honte. T'es belle, intelligente et drôle. Un jour tu deviendras une très grande sorcière, tu trouveras une sorcière digne de ton amour. Tu iras les voir et tu étaleras toute ta réussite devant eux, qu'ils voient à quel point tu es meilleure qu'eux. Tu me jure que tu le feras ?

– Je te le jure.

– Et puis mon côté je vais demander à Sif si elle n'a pas envie d'essayer de nouveaux trucs, on sait jamais, t'as peut-être tes chances ! »

Natacha émit un petit rire.

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

La poigne de Tony sur mon poignet se fit plus forte. Trop.

Je chuchotais discrètement :

« Tony, tu peux lâcher, tu me fais mal.

– Bruciii, je ne te touche pas. »

Je baissai les yeux.

Autour de mon bras s'enroulait un plante que j'aurais pu reconnaître n'importe-où.

Une tentacula vénéneuse.

 _Mauvaise chose_

« PAR LE COLON DE GODRIK ! Fut la seule chose que Thor réussit à dire. »

Les autres s'étaient écartés, mais deux autres tentacules avaient accroché la cheville de Thor et le mollet de Natacha. Heureusement nos épais vêtements d'hiver nous protégeaient des crochets venimeux. Pour le moment.

« Comment on fait pour se débarrasser de cette chose ? Demanda Natacha.

– Heu... Il y a bien une potion qui...

– Tony, avant que tu ne finisses cette phrase, quelle probabilité pour qu'un d'entre nous se ballade avec CETTE potion dans les poches de sa robe ?

– Très faible, admit le génie. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

« Bruciii, j'ai pas écouté en botanique depuis la seconde année ! Comment on se débarrasse de ce truc ?

– Bin, c'est une plante rampante, elle aime les endroits frais et ombragés. Elle sort ses crocs quand elle se sent attaquée, donc ne faites pas de feu, s'il vous plaît. On l'étudie pas beaucoup, elle a presque disparu d'Angleterre parce que les poules la mangeaient, heuuuu, elle peut tuer aussi bien en empoisonnant qu'en étranglant elle...

– Qu'as-tu dit sur le poulet ? Demanda Barton.

– Ils sont son seul ennemi. Mais tu n'as pas de poulet dans ta robe, que je sache.

– _Volatilors,_ scanda Clint, en visant une pierre. »

Celle-ci se transforma aussi tôt en poulet.

« Va y Link, attaque Picore ! »

Le poulet nous regarda d'un air indécis une seconde avant d'aviser la liane qui maintenait Thor et de la picorer avec enthousiasme. Aussitôt la tige venimeuse se rétracta. Dépitée, la pauvre bête se consola avec celle qui s'en était pris à Natacha, obtenant le même résultat. Il en fut de même avec la mienne. Des que mon bras fut libre, on prit la fuite. Une fois qu'on fut sûrs d'être hors de portée de la plante, Steve regarda Clint.

« Un poulet ? Sérieusement ?

– Quoi, Link nous a sauvés la vie !

– Depuis quand il y a un sort pour transformer des trucs en poulet ?

– Depuis le jeu lego cap'. Cherche pas à comprendre.

– Bon, maintenant vous faites gaffe à l'endroit où vous mettez les pieds. Je ne pense pas que les poules puissent nous sortir de toutes les situations.

– C'était un poulet Tony. Un jeune et vigoureux mâle du nom de Link qui s'est bravement sacrifié pour nous sauver.

– Si tu l'aimes tant, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas récupéré, ton poulet ?

– Parce qu'il pleure quand le poulet redevient une pierre, ricana Natacha, qui avait visiblement repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

– Attends, vous avez déjà fait face à une situation nécessitant un poulet ?

– L'année dernière, répondit Clint. Ça impliquait aussi trois niffleurs, cinq fleurs de bourrache et une jeune vierge. Je ne veux pas en parler.

– Dis, tant qu'à aborder le sujet des vierges, vous remarquerez que les licornes, qui je le rappelle, aiment les damoiselles vierges, fuient Nat mais adooorent aller faire des bisous à notre valeureux capitaine, souligna insidieusement Tony. Stevounét, serais tu une jeune vierge?

– Je...ma sexualité ne te regarde pas Stark !

–Allons allons, dis-nous donc, rien ne sortira de cette forêt, susurra-il, machiavélique. »

Steve était rouge comme un souafle.

« Non jenemnegnkfe...

– T'as parlé ou t'as pété ? taquina Clint.

– Non je ne... je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce type de sujet...

– On a remarqué ! Plaisantai-je.

– Alors mon ami, quelle charmante damoiselle a eu la chance de se faire culbuter par Monsieur Le capitaine ? »

Steve s'étrangla avec sa propre salive quand Thor dit le mot « culbuter » et Tony du se tenir à moi pour ne pas tomber tellement il rigolait.

(Et cette fois c'était lui, pas un truc qui voulait me bouffer. _Bonne chose_ )

« Je...je ne...

– T'as trempé le biscuit ou pas au final ? »

Steve semblait amèrement regretter de ne pas s'être fait manger par l'acromentule : il bafouillait, tripotait son insigne, regardait autour de nous dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un danger mortel qui nous distrairait, mais pas de chance, la forêt elle-même semblait contenir ses monstrueux enfants pour entendre la réponse.

« Je n'ai jamais heu...eu ce genre de rapports.

– Ta copine ne voulait pas ? C'est étrange, t'es pas moche pour un mâle, demanda Natacha.

– Heu...

– T'as eu des copines au moins ?

– Ben heu... l'année dernière Peggy Carter m'a embrassé sous le gui à Noël. Ça compte ?

– Ce dépend, vous avez fait quoi après ?

– Bin, je l'ai raccompagnée à son dortoir, mais comme je n'étais pas de sa maison, je me suis contenté de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Après, elle ne m'a plus trop reparlé, je sais pas pourquoi. »

Tony se prit le visage entre les mains pendant que Natacha et mois échangions un regard dépité et que Clint se tapait la tête contre arbre frénétiquement en psalmodiant :

« Ohleconohleconohlecon ! »

Même Thor leva les yeux au ciel. Natacha pausa ses mains sur les épaules de Steve (en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, sur une racine) et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Steve, quand une fille t'embrasse et t'emmène dans son dortoir ensuite, c'est CERTAINEMENT PAS pour que tu lui dises « bonne nuit ».

– Mais… elle voulait dire quoi exactement ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il me semble quand dans ce genre de situations, le sous texte est «faisons l'amour », précisa Thor.

– Ow. Je ne savais pas, je pensais qu'elle voulait rentrer, elle avait froid depuis le début de la soirée, j'ai même dû lui prêter ma veste, la pauvre. »

Clint reprit son frappage de tête pendant que Natacha persiflait.

« Нипадеццки… Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être dans le ventre d'une acromentule...

– Bin quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

– Tu n'as RIEN fait. C'est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire.

– Au moins, on sait pourquoi les licornes sont venues le voir. Le jour où il aura un rapport, les poulets de Clint auront des dents, soupirais-je. »

Tony commença à rire, mais il fut coupé net dans son fou rire par une voix grave.

« ANTHONY ! Enfin je te trouve ! »

Un grand homme brun légèrement grisonnant s'élevait derrière nous, il attrapa Tony par l'épaule.

« Papa ? Mais...

– Tu es allé t'amuser dans la forêt au lieu de travailler ! J'aurai jamais du te laisser aller dans cette maison d'imbéciles ! Comment veux-tu un jour être à la hauteur de reprendre Stark Industries si tu n'es même pas capable de te tenir tranquille !

– Mais papa je... j'ai les meilleurs résultats de mon année, je...

– CA NE SUFFIS PAS ! Tu es immature, irresponsable, prétentieux... Dès ce soir je vais voir le directeur pour te retirer de cette école d'incapables.

– Non, papa, s'il te plaît ! Je vais me calmer, je te jure ! Je t'en supplie, m'oblige pas à rester à la maison !

– Regardes toi... Tu es faible, tu crois que je t'entends pas pleurer comme une lavette le soir ? Heureusement que ta mère est morte avant de te voir devenir comme ça ! »

Tony se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sanglotant silencieusement.

semblait prêt à dire autre chose quand Steve s'éleva entre eux, baguette au poing.

« _Ridiculus_ ! »

Immédiatement, se retrouva affublé d'un tut ridicule, déclenchant les rires de Clint et Thor et s'évapora aussi rapidement que ce qu'il était apparu.

Steve s'accroupit à côté de Tony et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Ca va Tony ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor hocha maladroitement la tête mais resta appuyé contre le capitaine un moment. Quand il se relava il avait les yeux secs mais les jambes un peu tremblantes. Il prit appui sur l'épaule du capitaine.

« Merci, Steve. »

Le capitaine sembla apprécier cette phrase à sa juste valeur mais ne fit pas de commentaires, il se contenta de rester pas trop loin, la baguette levée et l'esprit vigilant.

Tony avança rapidement, nous lui emboîtâmes le pas,prudent.

L'ambiance était un peu plus pesante.

 _C'était plutôt une mauvaise chose de voir Tony dans cet état._

Tony rigole tout le temps, c'était déstabilisant qu'il ne soit plus souriant. On s'inquiétait, mais ne parlait pas, de peur de blesser. Même Natacha le surveillait du coin de l'œil, (elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle aussi adorait Tony Stark.)

« Dis, Clint, tu commences à reconnaître la ? Demanda Thor, pour lancer la conversation.

– Hum... je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je crois qu'on n'est pas trop loin du coin des sombrals.

– Chouette. T'as pas trouvé plus glauque ?

– Ça va, de un, on ne les voit même pas, de deux, ce n'est pas dangereux ! Honnêtement on peut tomber sur pire dans le coin...

– Attends, c'est pas le truc près de la minuscule clairière, celle avec un grand chêne au milieu ? demanda Tony, sortant de son mutisme.

– Si, celle qu'est pas trop loin du lac. Attends Stark, tu connais la forêt ?

– Pas du tout, mais on m'a parlé de cet endroit. »

Il me saisit la main.

« Je voulais t'y amener, Bruciii. Emmène nous las bas, s'il te plaît. Clint, dit-il en attrapant son bras. Je te donnerai de quoi cotiser pour tes prochains paris avec Natacha… et des commérages.

– Si tu me prends par les sentiments... »

Et il tourna à droite.

« Clint, tu vas pas lui obéir quand même !

– Avoues Tacha, t'es juste jalouse que j'ai plus de commérages.

– Non. Et puis de toute manière, c'est de la triche que t'es un mécène pour tes paris.

– Trouves-toi un riche investigateur !

– Thor, tu connais le passage secret pour aller en cuisine ?

– Raté, Tony me l'a vendu il y a deux ans.

– Contre quoi ?

– Mon aide dans un... un projet tenu secret.

– Thor, Tony, si j'apprends que vous avez quoi que ce soit à voir avec le jour où le professeur Ultron a disparu dans un placard, je donne à manger aux acromentules moi-même.

– Tu n'en sauras rien Steviii, assura Tony.

– Et mon mécénat alors ! protesta Natacha.

– Aides moi pour Jane, et je suis ton homme ! assura Thor.

– Ok. Mais un conseil pour commencer : Darcy, la meilleur amie de Jane, elle t'aime bien ?

– Je sais pas...

– Deviens son pote, elle sera ton meilleur allié.

– Ah bon ? Mais c'est...

– L'avis de la meilleure amie, ça change tout dans une relation.

– T'es sure, je ne pense pas que...

– Elle a raison, intervint Tony. Si j'étais fou amoureux de quelqu'un et que Pepper disait non ben... non.

– Idem, la seule fois où j'ai tenté un truc avec une fille que Tacha désapprouvait, j'ai passé le pire moment de ma vie...

– C'était qui ?

– Jessica Miriam Drew. Une soirée de merde, je te dis pas... Fin', moralité de l'histoire, être pote avec la meilleure amie, c'est deux cent points en plus dans ta poche.

– Cool. Je le savais pas ça.

– Tu sortirais avec une personne que Sif ne peut pas saquer ? S'étonna Clint.

– Bin... elle n'apprécie pas tellement Jane je crois...

– Non. Jane est en période d'essai. Sif attend la moindre erreur de sa part pour faire disparaître son cadavre dans le lac. »

Clint lança un regard suspicieux à Natacha mais Tony renchérit :

« Hum. En seconde année, j'ai mis de l'empestine dans le shampoing d'un serpentard qui draguait lourdement Pepper, juste parce que je l'ai entendu dire à ses copains qu'il la trouvait « bonasse ».

– Tony ! Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir fait ça ?! Gourmanda Steve.

– Non. Pas touche à Pepper.

– Attends. »

Steve s'arrêta, se mit à la hauteur de Tony, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je veux draguer Virginia ?

– Hey, du calme, pas la peine de me demander sa main. J'ai compris, j'ai foiré, je t'ai pris pour un connard de boy scout, maintenant je sais que t'es pas si mauvais que ça je vais... pourquoi tu rigoles ?

– Tony. Je n'ai aucune, mais vraiment aucune, envie de sortir avec elle.

– Mais...Pepper est une fille géniale ! Elle est intelligente, perspicace, organisée, belle...

– Et je suis dingue amoureux de Peggy Carter depuis le jour où elle m'a aidé à trouver mon chemin dans le couloir, le lendemain de ma rentrée de première année.

– Et t'es même pas rentré quand elle t'a proposé d'entrer dans son dortoir six ans plus tard ! M'exclamai-je. »

Steve rougit.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. »

Tony semblais prêt à lui lancer une blague bien mordante quand il sursauta.

« Gagné Clint, on est chez les sombrals. Et semble ravi de me voir.

– ?

– C'est le sombral là, celui qui nous regarde. Chaque année il fait semblant de me mordre pour que je fasse un écart, puis après, comme personne le voit, je passe pour un con. Sale bête.

– Oh. Tu parles probablement de Dimitrius, précisa Clint.

– Tu les vois aussi ?!

– Nope. Mais je sais qu'il y a en a un qui est... un peu taquin. Je suppose que personne ne se balade avec de la viande ?

– Bien sûr, j'ai toujours un kilo de bidoche sur moi, ironisai-je. »

Mais Thor interrompit ma blague

« Un sandwich, ça va ?

– Ca dépend à quoi ?

– Beeen... Il y a du poulet, une tranche de jambon, un peu de rôtis de bœuf, du bacon et une feuille de salade.

– Dans un seul sandwich ?

– J'avais faim. Et puis j'en ai un autre. Mais il n'y a pas de viande.

– Ben garde l'autre pour toi et donne lui le premier

– Mais c'est le meilleur... soupira Thor, en tendant néanmoins la nourriture.

– T'es mignon mais il est à droite, le guida Tony. Non, ma droite. Là, plus haut, non pas si haut, c'est un cheval, pas une girafe. Là, un pas à gauche, c'est bon, il s'avance. »

Soudain le sandwich disparut, on le voyait se faire manger mais on ne voyait pas qui mangeait.

C'était, déstabilisant.

Cela le fut encore plus quand Clint s'approcha et tâtonna dans le vide avant de caresser une croupe invisible, en murmurant :

« Bonjour Dimitrius ! Tu me reconnais ? Dis mon grand, je peux te demander deux choses ?

– Il a hoché la tête précisa Tony.

– Bien, écoute Dimi… je peux t'appeler Dimi ? Tu voudrais bien nous montrer où est le château ? Mais avant de me montrer, tu veux bien qu'on aille à la clairière, la jolie clairière avec le chêne ? S'il te plaît ?

– Il veut qu'on le suive.

– Prend le début de la file toi, nous on le voit pas ».

Tony obéit en ronchonnant. Je me mis à côté de lui et le sentit à plusieurs reprises effleurer ma main sans oser la prendre. Derrière nous les autres parlaient, mais je ne les écoutai pas vraiment. J'entendis que la conversation tournait d'abord autour de Pietro Maximoff et ses prouesses aux courses de balai avant de parler du tour de poitrine de sa jumelle. (Steve avait l'air aussi gêné que les trois autres étaient enthousiastes).

Puis soudain Tony sursauta et m'adressa un sourire joyeux.

« On y est ! C'est là que je voulais t'amener Bruciii !

– Où qu'on... »

Tony m'attrapa par le bras et fit signe à tout le monde de se taire et de le suivre.

Une minute plus tard on était tous accroupis dans des fourrés à observer la clairière, vide, mais éclairée d'une lumière étrange, comme si elle émanait par endroits du sol.

« Ne faites aucun bruit, ils vont bientôt revenir, ils ont juste eu peur.

– Qui "ils" ?

– Thor, tais toi ! »

Nous attendîmes une poignée de minutes, puis soudain, sans un bruit, des vauxdelune apparurent

Je n'en n'avais jamais vu en dehors d'un manuel.

Ils étaient... difficiles à décrire. Des créatures, de la taille d'un veau avec de très gros yeux au sommet de leur crâne, mais avec un corps menu monté sur de très longues pattes, extrêmement fines avec des sortes d'immenses pieds plats. Ils étaient d'un gris très pâle, oscillant entre le blanc et l'argent.

Et ils dansaient.

Debout sur leurs pattes arrière, ils étaient en train d'exécuter la plus belle danse que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

C'était lent, mais incroyablement... eurythmique.

L'harmonie parfaite de leurs mouvements, de leur pelage opalescent sous la lumière argentée de la lune, les bruits rythmés de leurs pieds effleurant le sol s'accordant au murmure de feuilles.

Tony glissa sa main dans la mienne, je me laissais couler contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule, je le sentis passer son autre bras autours de moi, pour me serrer contre lui, quand il me parla a l'oreille je pouvais sentir ses lèvres effleurer ma peau, ça envoya plein de frissons agréables dans mon dos.

J'étais bien, tellement bien.

 _Bonne chose_

« Tu sais Bruciii, mon excuse elle était bidon, depuis le début je veux juste t'emmener voir ça.

– Humm...quelle excuse ? Murmurais-je, un peu à l'ouest.

– Le loup-garou.

– OH BORDEL ! sursautais-je, le loup-garou!

– Du clame Bruciii, je sais bien que t'es pas un loup garou, t'aurais eu le temps de te transformer au moins cent fois !

– Mais Tony je...

– Chuuut, te bile pas Bruciii, Pepper aussi était dans le coup, je t'avais dit « viens avec moi dans la forêt cette nuit », t'aurais flippé alors j'ai trouvé un plan. Enfin je ne voulais pas te manipuler ni rien, c'est juste que je voulais vraiment que ce soit une surprise, on serait venus ici tous les deux pour voir la parade des vauxdelune, puis après on aurait pu ramasser le fumier magique. Bon après réflexion, je ne suis pas sûr que ramasser les crottes soit une très bonne idée pour un premier rendez-vous et j'aurai pu trouver plus classe, mais franchement je me vois mal t'emmener chez madame Piedodou, enfin voilà quoi c'est pas vraiment ton genre, et puis là au moins on peut récupérer des trucs pour la botanique, moi perso je suis pas fan mais toi t'adore ça, et puis je pense que si t'as de le merde de vauxdelune, va au moins t'ouvrir la serre 4, et je sais à quel point t'as envie d'y aller et..

– TA GUEULE ! »

Je saisis Tony par le col.

« Juste, laisse-moi parler, je m'en fous, il y a un loup garou à l'école ! »

Je secoue Tony, de toutes mes forces, jusqu'à le jeter au sol.

« Je ne voulais pas le dire parce que je ne suis pas censé le savoir, mais il y a vraiment un loup garou, putain comment j'ai pu l'oublier... ON EST DANS LA FORET AVEC UN PUTAIN DE LOUP GAROU ! »

 _Mauvaise chose_

Je le sais, je déteste ça.

« Hypersensitive Uncontrollable Loathing Kill» qu'ils appellent ça.

Aussi appelé affectueusement "H.U.L.K".

Je ne suis pas une personne très causante. Je garde tout dedans.

Mais parfois, quand la coupe est pleine ou quand j'ai très peur, je la sens monter en moi.

Comme une boule dans mon ventre.

Qui monte, monte, monte.

Explose.

Et là je suis en colère, tellement en colère...

Je pourrais tuer les gens quand je suis comme ça.

Je le vois, les vauxdelune sont partis, je vois du coin de l'œil une demis douzaine de créatures s'enfuir à droite à gauche, une nuée de clabberts allument leur lanternes...

Et face à moi, mes amis qui me fixent, je vois la peur dans leurs yeux.

Je le sais.

Je suis effrayant quand je suis comme ça.

Je me vois de l'extérieur, comme regarder cette chose monstrueuse en moi sans pouvoir agir.

Ma première manifestation magique a été de faire exploser une partie de la maison.

Ma mère a passé le mois suivant à .

Là aussi, je crois que mes pouvoirs se sont échappés.

Un arbre est tombé.

Je suis un monstre.

Tony me regarde.

Ses yeux sont immenses.

Même à travers la haine qui obscurcit ma vision je peux les voir.

J'ai envie de leur dire de partir, que je vais continuer à hurler, à exploser des arbres un moment, qu'il faut fuir.

Tony se lève, il me regarde.

Fuis, s'il te plait, part.

Je vois la marque autour de son cou, je l'ai griffé. Ça saigne.

Tony s'avance.

Saleté de Gryffondor...

Je veux le frapper aussi fort que mes petits bras le permettent.

Puis je veux pleurer aussi fort que je le pourrais.

Tony s'approche, je lui envoie une droite.

Il l'évite de peu, j'effleure sa joue. Il aura une marque.

Et là, cet abruti de Gryffondor fait un truc très stupide.

Il me prend dans les bras.

Sa main gauche caresse mon dos, la droite joue avec mes cheveux et sa tête repose sur mon épaule.

Doucement il se balance, me berce contre lui, sans rien dire.

Je suis trop surpris pour rester en colère. Doucement je me laisse aller contre lui.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça, mais au bout d'un moment, Tony s'éloigne de moi et caresse ma joue.

« Tu vas mieux ?

– Hum... je hoche la tête, comme un enfant. Désolé….

– Chuuut. Il pose son doigt sur ma bouche. On s'en fiche, l'important c'est que t'ailles bien.

– J'ai blessé quelqu'un ?

– Mis à part l'orgueil de Thor, qui a couiné comme une pucelle quand tu as explosé les arbres, non, personne de blessé.

– Oh. J'ai explosé plusieurs arbres ?

– La clairière a gagné bien trois ou quatre mètres carrés, mais ça veut dire qu'il y aura plus de veaudelunes l'année prochaine, la harde grandit proportionnellement à leur espace de danse. C'est _une bonne chose_ au final ! me rassure Clint.

– Merci. »

Merci pour ne pas me juger, merci pour ne pas avoir fui, merci de ne pas poser de questions, merci pour continuer à rire, merci pour m'accepter.

« De rien. Si vous voulez ramasser les crottes faites-le, après on rentre.

– Le sombral s'est envolé, précise Tony.

– Pas grave, je sais rentrer d'ici, dit Clint. Donc vous voulez aller ramasser les crottes. Tous les deux. Main dans la main, yeux dans les yeu…

– Ferme la Barton, marmonna Tony, mais ses joues avaient pris une teinte suspicieuse.

– Heuuu... ça a l'air cool vos trucs de couples d'intello, mais bon, vous n'avez pas oublié le passage ou il y a possiblement un loup garou dans le coin ? spécifia Natacha.

– Le foret est immense, et on ne l'a pas croisé alors qu'il doit être, à vue de nez, bien trois heures du mat, je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait à nous ! rassura Clint.

– Parce qu'on a fait un bordel pas croyable et explosé une demi-douzaine d'arbres, et que les hurlements de Bruce ont dû être entendu jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ? Proposa Thor.

– Effectivement, vu comme ça, ça craint. Allez les mômes, vous ferez vos machins de grosse tête romantiques la prochaine fois.

– Barton : ta gueule. Maugréa Tony.

– Bin quoi ? Tu donnes rendez-vous avec petits camarades pour les amener voir la parade amoureuse d'une créature rare à la pleine lune. J'appelle ça un rancard.

– Et en plus, t'as le soutien de Pepper, taquina Thor.

– Bon, on passera sur la partie des crottes, enchaîna Steve. Pour le coup, t'es au moins aussi nul que moi avec Peggy. »

Natacha semblais prête à renchérir quand elle s'arrêta.

« сукин сын, vous entendez ?

– Non.

– Je crois que loulou nous a capté. On se casse !

– Si c'est lui on n'aura jamais le temps d'aller au château. Ces bestioles peuvent traverser le parc en une poignée de minutes !

– Il y a un endroit où on sera à l'abri ?

– Peut-être, mais il faut dévier alors, on y est dans moins de dix minutes si on galope.

Nous nous mimes à courir. Natacha avait apparemment raison car d'affreux hurlements se rapprochaient, de plus en plus...

Quand ce qui devait arriver arriva...

Une forme indistincte, hors mon champ de vision, nous fonçait dessus. Dans un fantastique accord, Tony, Steve et Thor lançaient un _protègeo_ qui le ralentit à peine.

Nous, on accéléra.

Moi qui n'avais jamais été un sportif, je me sentais pousser des ailes et courrais comme un dératé à l'idée de l'immense gueule pleine de crocs.

Heureusement, on arrivait à l'abri proposé par Clint.

Abri qui s'avéra être...

Une île.

Une espèce d'île, située à peine à 10 mètres des berges du lac.

« Comment on fait pour y aller, дуроёб ?

– Je pensais pas qu'il serait là si tôt ! »

Tony sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi.

« Ne bouge surtout pas Bruciii. _Mobilicorpus_ ! »

Je me sentis m'élever dans les airs. Doucement, Tony fit bouger sa baguette, je bougeai au même rythme.

J'étais au-dessus du lac, mais parfois mon corps descendait assez prêt pour effleurer la surface, alors Clint mêla ses forces à celle de Tony. Pendant ce temps, Thor, Natacha et Steve avaient fait bouger les arbres de façon à se créer un bouclier, comme pour l'accromentule.

C'est avec soulagement que je sentis à nouveau le sol sous mes pieds. Immédiatement Clint mis Tony en sécurité, non sans m'avoir crié de regarder vite fait « si il y avait des créatures sur l'ile ».

Relativement peu rassurant, mais je ne vois pas comment on pouvait faire pire qu'un loup-garou.

Après un rapide coup d'œil, je vis que l'ile n'était habitée que pas des hiboux, des chauves-souris et des insectes, aussi répugnants qu'inoffensifs. Je joignais mes forces à celles de Clint pour acheminer Tony à moi.

Une fois sur l'ile, il regarda autour de nous.

« On pourrait mettre du bois mort à l'eau pour faire une barque ou...

– Il y a des strangulos qui n'attendent que nous pour leur dîner, précisai-je, non, le _mobilcorpus_ est notre meilleure solution. »

Nous acheminâmes Clint, malgré ses protestations il se laissa faire, puis cria aux autres de se tenir prêts.

« T'es rigolo, il a bouffé les branches ! Hurla Thor.

– Les gars, allez-y, je m'en occupe, cria Nat.

– Mais on ne va pas...

– OBEISSEZ OU JE VOUS EN COLLE UNE ! ебать меня в рот ! »

Steve hésita une seconde avant de dire

« Je te fais confiance ! »

On fit traverser d'abord Thor, puis ensuite Steve.

A peine avait-il quitté le sol que la bête apparut dans le feuillage, prête à se jeter sur Natacha.

C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'il fit.

Je vis la scène comme au ralenti.

Le corps trapu et velu avec une énorme gueule pleine de crocs, sautant sur Natacha.

C'était inévitable, il allait la tuer, là, sous nos yeux, et on ne pourrait rien faire.

 _mauvais, Mauvais, MAUVAIS !_

On avait juste oublié un truc.

C'est Natacha.

 _(et sans mauvais jeux de mots, Natacha est bonne_ )

Elle se replia sur elle-même et, au dernier moment, bondit.

Elle effleura la bête sans la toucher et hurla une formule que je ne connaissais pas. Une sorte de fumée noire sortie de sa baguette, quand le loup tenta de griffer la brume il se mit à geindre, comme frappé d'une horrible douleur.

« Par la glotte de Godrik, c'est de la magie noire, s'exclama Thor !

– Ramenez-moi ! Cria la rousse »

Nous obéîmes, regardant le loup se débattre avec la fumée.

Quand Natacha fut à terre, Clint lui sauta dessus et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas blessée en marmonnant qu'elle était dingue.

Thor, lui, la regardait, profondément choqué. Natacha, une fois débarrassée de Clint (« Ca va, je vais bien. Je. Vais. Bien. Clint, encore un mot et je t'émascule. ») Elle le regarda :

« Oui Thor ?

– Tu as fait de la magie noire.

– Je nous ai sauvé les fesses.

– Mais c'était...

– Oui, c'était de la magie noire, selon la législation britannique. A Durmstrang, ce sort est enseigné en troisième année, un des seuls qui repousse la vilaine bestiole comme celle-ci.

– Oui mais...

– Il va falloir que tu comprennes, mon grand, que le monde ne s'arrête pas aux barrières étroites qu'on t'a fixé. Correctement utilisés, les sorts ne dépendent que du contexte.

– Vous êtes sûr que les loups garous savent pas nager ? Couinai-je. »

La fumée noire s'était dispersée, et la bête dardait ses yeux jaunes sur nous, l'air fermement déterminée à manger de l'élève rôti ce soir. Steve m'ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

« Non, c'est bon, les loups garous n'aiment pas l'eau et Tacha lui a mis un sacré coup.

– Et tu crois que ça lui fait mal, aussi ? demandai-je.

– A qui ?

– Ben... la personne dans le loup garou. »

Il y eu un petit silence gêné.

« Je ne sais pas.

– Dis, au fait, c'est qui ?

– Désolée, Nat, je ne sais pas si je peux le dire, ça serait gênant...

– On va bien le voir quand il redeviendra humain.

– C'est James Logan.

– J'connais pas.

– C'est un Gryffondor troisième année, très solitaire. Un jour, j'étais à l'infirmerie, Dr Strange m'a oublié et est allé lui parler de... sa maladie.

– Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit que t'avais entendu ? S'étonna Thor.

– Heu... J'ai un peu peur du Docteur Strange. Et puis, c'est gênant pour Logan, il n'a jamais voulu être mordu. Je l'ai vu pleurer le matin.

– Ow... »

Nos regards convergeraient vers la bête féroce qui était en train de déchiqueter un morceau de bois.

« C'est quand même triste. Il n'a jamais demandé ça et il sera une bête toute sa vie. Soupira Thor.

– Ou peut-être que c'est une formidable occasion, protesta Tony.

– Une occasion de quoi ? D'être un monstre ?

– Mais non Bruciii. Regarde-le. Ses crocs, sa résistance à la magie, sa puissance, son énergie. Nous sommes dans la forêt interdite, et il est la plus puissante créature du coin.

– Je ne pense pas que ça le rende heureux protesta Steve. Il est seul et très sombre pour un enfant de son âge.

– Il y a des potions, de moyens, des sorts. Pour le moment, la potion du tue-loup est trop dangereuse pour lui, mais quand il aura grandi il gérera ses crises et pourra orienter toute cette puissance.

– La puissance semble aux prises avec des roseaux particulièrement féroces, nargua Thor.

– Heu... crotte, c'est un kelpi.

– Je suppose que quand il comprendra qu'il ne pas bouloter le loup, il viendra prendre son déjeuner ici ?

– Je suis pas sûr. Ils détestent la magie noire, c'est la seule à les blesser durablement, il est tout seul, il se risquera pas ici, pas après ta petite démonstration.

– Ha ! T'as vu Thor, elle est cool ma magie !

– La magie noire, c'est pas cool, maronna Thor. Les licornes elles aiment pas ça. Je fais confiance aux licornes.

– Tu annonceras ça a ton p'tit frère, soupira Clint.

– QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Loki est en danger ? »

Natacha leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant un truc qui ressemblait à « Clint, ferme un peu ta gueule »

« Non, il va bien mais heu... il traîne avec des mecs qui sont pas connus pour jouer à la poupée, on dira.

– QUI ?! Qui fait du mal à mon petit frère ?!

– Sans faire partie du groupe, je le vois souvent avec la bande de Karnilla, Dirk Garthwaite, Amora, Chen Lu...

– Mais, Loki est un gentil garçon, un peu malicieux peut-être… »

Clint grinça des dents. Visiblement, s'il appréciait Thor, il aimait moins son frère.

« Thor, si t'as des problèmes avec ton frère d'amour tu les règles avec lui? Et sans citer nos noms.

– Oui mais... Loukinet...

– Thor. La prochaine fois que tu parles de ton frère, je te donne à manger au loup, précisa calmement Clint.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Déjà ton frère a bien failli nous choper quand on s'est fait la malle, expliqua Natacha, mais en plus, Clint ne supporte pas qu'il le nargue en montrant qu'il est le chouchou de Thanos, alors que Clint essaye désespérément d'avoir un O en enchantement. Ce qui est très mal parti.

– Pourquoi un « O » ?

– J'aimerais travailler dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Mais pour ça il me faut être bon en sortilèges, et Thanos ne prendra jamais un simple EE après les buses.

– C'est pour ça que tu connais la forêt, tu viens voir les monstres ? Demanda Tony.

– Oui, enfin… non, pas à l' origine. En première année je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. J'adore la culture moldue, et a Serpentard, ça passe moyen moyen... et je voulais absolument visiter la forêt, principalement parce que c'était interdit. Mais le garde-chasse m'attrapait toujours, il ne voulait pas que je sois renvoyé, et avec le directeur Fury aux commandes, c'est ce qui me pendait au nez. Donc un jour, il a pensé me dégoutter en « m'employant » comme aide le temps d'une aprèm. Il m'a fait nettoyer du fumier d'hippogriffe, soigner des veracrasse et nourrir des sombrals. Manque de bol, j'ai adoré cette journée, je suis revenu la semaine suivante, puis finalement depuis quatre ans je passe environ une après-midi par semaine à l'aider.

– T'es ami avec Hagrid ? demandai-je.

– Oui, il est très sympa. Flippant, irresponsable parfois, mais sympa.

– En troisième année, il nous a fait manipuler des salamandres. Avec Fandral, on a mis le feu aux capes des Serpentard, se rappela Thor. »

On se mit tous à rire sauf Clint et Natacha

« Oups, j'avais oublié, pardon les gars.

– Et après on dit que ce sont les Serpentard qui initient les problèmes... soupira Natacha.

– Qui a pris quatre heures de colle pour avoir lancé un sortilège de confusion sur les premières années de Gryffondor cette rentrée ? rappela Steve.

– Oui, mais avoue que c'était drôle de les voir errer dans les couloirs !

– Clint ! Un peu de respect !

– De resquoi ? »

Natacha lui assena un coup sur le front, mais sans conviction.

Le loup avait fini par avoir raison du kelpi et le déchiquetait avec entrain. On voyait le corps pâle, chevalin pour la partie supérieure, fini par une queue de poisson. Il avait une crinière semblable à des joncs et des griffes en guise de sabots, (Licornes, sombral, gytrash, hippogriffe… à croire que c'est la soirée des équidés. ). Le loup l'avait ouvert de tout son long et arrachait soigneusement les entrailles de sa proie. Le spectacle était affreux, mais j'avais du mal à m'en détacher.

Tony m'attrapa la main :

« T'inquiètes, ici il ne pourra pas nous approcher. »

Je me laissai aller contre lui.

Steve eu un petit rire attendri. Moins mignon, Clint railla :

« On a pas eu le temps de parler de votre rendez-vous galant. Alors comme ça, toi pour séduire les jeunes hommes tu les amène ramasser des crottes ? »

Tony baissa les yeux et marmonna un truc vaguement injurieux, mais ne retira pas sa main.

( _Bonne chose_ )

« Oh, fais pas cette tête, Strak, t'es mignon ! Mais je ne savais pas que t'était de l'autre rive ! susurra Clint.

– J'suis pas pédé marmonna Tony, soudainement moins loquasse

– Bruce, es-tu une damoiselle ?

– Non, enfin...

– Donc un monsieur qui aime les messieurs c'est un... »

Tony releva la tête et les défia de regard.

« J'aime pas les messieurs. Que Bruciii. Même pas les madames. Juste lui. »

Il était assuré mais semblait néanmoins très mal à l'aise et évitait mon regard. Clint sembla prêt à renchérir mais Steve se leva :

« On ne pourra pas partir avant le lever du jour. Autant dormir.

Il se tourna vers nous.

« On va se caler tranquillement et établir des veilles. Thor, Natacha vous me trouvez du bois, Clint vérifie en profondeur qu'il n'y ait rien susceptible de attaquer sur l'île, Tony et Bruce vous emménagez un peu le coin, qu'on puisse faire un feu et s'installer autour. Maintenant qu'on est posés, qui connaît des sorts de médecine ?

– Heu... je connais deux ou trois trucs, murmurai-je pendant que les autres vaguaient à leur occupations. »

Steve me tendit le bras

« Je me suis cassé le bras dans la forêt, je comptais aller directement à l'infirmerie en rentrant, mais visiblement ce ne sera pas d'aussitôt. »

Je regardais, j'étais loin d'être un expert mais ça m'avais tout l'air foulé.

« Tu t'es fait ça quand ?

– Quand on a commencé à courir avoua-il, peu fier.

– Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

– Sinon vous m'auriez envoyé ici en premier.

– Parce que c'est la place des blessés ! Dis-je en faisant apparaître une bande pour tenter de le soigner sommairement.

– Non. Je suis l'ainé et le préfet. Je dois vous protéger. Pareil pour Thor, il protège les plus jeunes, et sa maison.

– Et Clint et Natacha ?

– Ils se débrouillent très bien seuls.

– Bien parlé grand chef ! dit Natacha en déposant un tas de bois devant nous. Elle alluma le feu d'un informulé. »

Steve invoqua des couvertures matelassé pour la nuit. On en étala trois par terre. Tony s'installa sur une, à demi assis contre un arbre, après un moment d'hésitation et sous les regards affectueusement taquin de nos comparses je m'installais tout à côté de lui et le laissait rabattre la couette sur nous.

Steve était en tailleur, en face. Clint et Natacha étaient à côté, leur épaules et leur jambes se touchaient, sans gêne Thor s'installa sur eux, la partie supérieure sur Natacha et inférieure sur Clint, les écrasant copieusement au passage.

« T'es lourd !

– Je suis ton mécène, grattes-moi le dos.

– Dégage gros tas !

– Gente dame, pourquoi tant de haine ?

– Parce que tu m'écrases ! »

Je les regardais se chamailler quand la main de Tony se glissa très doucement autour de mon ventre.

Je rougis mais me laissai aller.

Trop fatigué pour être timide.

En levant les yeux, je le regardais, son visage était orné d'un immense bleu, preuve de ma perte de contrôle.

Son regard suivit le mien.

« C'est normal de paniquer quand un dingue t'emmène dans le territoire d'un loup garou pour ramasser des crottes. Te bile pas, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Non. Moi ça m'arrive souvent je...je fais mal au gens... je m'énerve, je contrôle plus ma magie, je fais exploser des trucs, C'est une réaction allergique à une potion raté que j'ai bue par inadvertance. Depuis quand je suis en colère je deviens incontrôlable. Je me déteste de vous avoir fait mal. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'être avec les gens. Je suis comme Logan je...

Non Bruciii. T'es génial, au contraire, être avec toi c'est merveilleux, t'es attentif, compressif, intelligent... Avec toi je me sens compris, écouté...

C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé.

Si tout le monde adore Tony Stark, combien de gens l'aiment ?

Je me rehaussais, pour que mon visage soit à la hauteur du sien et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

« Tu sais, vouloir m'emmener voir les vauxdelune et récolter l'engrais, et bien je crois que c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi. »

Je déposai juste un baiser sur sa joue puis posai ma tête sur son épaule. Tony m'entoura de ses bras en me caressant doucement et je sommeillais comme ça un long moment.

Je me suis endormi.

Pas bien longtemps, peut-être une heure, mais à mon réveil j'étais toujours contre Tony, sa main avait cessé ses aller-retour dans mon dos, on avait tous les deux glissé jusqu'à se retrouver enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre.

De là ou j'étais, j'entendais un affreux grondement sourd.

Pourvus que le loup garou n'ait pas réussi à nous approcher !

 _(Mauvais cette affaire...)_

Pétrifié, je ne bougeai pas avant d'identifier la source du bruit et de retenir un grand rire.

Thor était affalé sur Clint et ronflait à en faire trembler l'ile.

 _(Non, en fait c'est plutôt drôle)_

A côté, Natacha et Steve chuchotaient. La rousse vit immédiatement que je m'étais réveillé, elle me murmura :

« Bien dormi ?

– Je ne dirai pas ça, j'avais un caillou sous les fesses. Le loup est encore là ?

– Non. Il part, il revient, il repart, il se cache... On va attendre l'aube pour lever le camp.

– Hum. Pas d'attaque ?

– Mis à part trois scarabées aventureux et un strangulos qui est vite rentré chez sa mère, non.

– Cool. »

Natacha s'approcha avec un air de conspiratrice :

« Alors Bruce, tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu en pensais, de tout ça.

– Tout ça quoi ? »

Du menton elle désigna Tony, encore accroché à moi :

« Ow. Ca ? Heu... je sais pas. J'ai pas vraiment trop d'expérience et puis heu...c'est bizarre.

– Que ce soit un garçon ?

– Non. Enfin si. C'est étrange mais... j'avais jamais trop imaginé ce... genre de situation. Jusqu'à ce soir ça ne m'intéressais pas trop, ce type de truc.

– Et à partir de ce soir ? »

Je regardais longuement Tony qui bavait sur ma robe.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je mets les pieds mais... j'ai envie d'essayer. »

Elle me fit un sourire tendre.

« Il a raison. T'es pas un type comme les autres. T'es un gars bien Bruce, vraiment.

– Merci Tacha. Toi aussi t'es moins flippante que ce que je le pensais. »

Elle rigola franchement, vite rejointe par Steve qui nous avait silencieusement observés.

Clint se mit à papillonner des yeux, puis nous regarda en grommelant. Il se retourna faisant bouger Thor qui grommela à son tour. On les observa un moment, puis finalement Clint se réveilla pour de bon.

« Bordel, Thor t'es lourd ! »

Et sans ménagement il le dégagea.

« Il est digne ! s'exclama Thor en sursautant, puis il nous regarda d'un air hébété pendant une bonne minute, le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Les mecs, j'ai fait le rêve le plus bizarre de ma vie. On était tous ensemble, Steve portait des collants, Bruce était vert et j'avais un marteau nommé Mioumiou.

– T'auras pas du manger un sandwiche au thon qui traînai dans ta robe depuis deux jours.

– J'avais faim. »

Clint se tourna vers nous puis avisa Tony qui était toujours lové contre moi.

« Alors, cette première nuit d'amour ? »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Mais à ma gauche, une voix rauque de sommeil marmonna :

« Ta gueule Barton. »

Visiblement, Tony ne dormait plus non plus. Il resserra sa prise sur moi et enfuit son visage dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

« C'est la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Sauf les parties pendant lesquelles on a failli se faire bouffer.

– Pareil, répondit Clint.

– Moi, j'ai aimé les parties ou on risquait de se faire bouffer, protesta Thor !

– Ça manquait désespérément de jolies filles mais sinon, ouép, c'était pas mal. »

On lança tous un regard éberlué à Natacha

« Bin quoi ? J'ai le droit !

– On a du transgresser plus de la moitié du règlement, entre le couvre-feu, la forêt interdite, les sorts utilisés, les... tout, même celle qui interdit de nourrir les animaux du parc et...

– Avoue Steve, t'as adoré.

– Oui. Ça a été la meilleure nuit de toutes celles que j'ai passé à Poudlard.

– Plus que celle où tu as laissé Peggy Carter sur le carreau ?

– Stark, si tu tombes dans le lac, je peux maquiller ça en accident. Facilement.

– Oh ! M. le préfet gagne du vice ! »

On rigola franchement avant d'être coupé par des aboiements. Trois aboiements.

« TOUFFU ! S'exclama Clint, très heureux. »

Sur la berge, le cerbère de la cabane d'Hagrid était en train d'aboyer sur le loup garou qui, face à trois gueules aussi grandes que la sienne, préféra prendre la fuite.

« Oh oui mon pépère, t'es réveillé ? Ben oui, tonton Clint il a pas pu te promener, mais t'es un gentil chienchien, tu viens tous seul. Ben ouiouioui le geeentil chichien à son tonton !

– Clint, tu connais cette chose ?

– C'est le chien d'Hagrid, prenez pas garde, est adorable ! Hein mon grand ? »

Les trois gueules jappèrent de contentement.

Clint réfléchit un moment.

« Je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir, facilement qui plus est. Jamais le loup ne fera face à Touffu, en plus, le soleil va bientôt se lever, il doit chercher à rejoindre un coin tranquille. On peut très bien y aller à dos de Touffu.

– Tu veux qu'on monte sur ça ?! »

Thor et moi avions parlé en même temps.

Moi : horrifié.

Lui : excité.

« T'inquiètes Bruce, si t'es avec moi il te touchera pas. Bon, après si t'es seul il te boulote avant que t'aies le temps de dire quidditch, mais là c'est cool. »

Je déglutis bruyamment, Tony me prit la main.

« T'inquiètes, t'es pas seul. »

A côté, Steve et Natacha m'adressaient un sourire encourageant.

« j'ai pas vraiment le choix apparemment...marmonnai-je »

On regagna la rive de la même manière qu'à l'aller.

Clint se mit devant Touffu, une main posée sur le collier de la tête du milieu, Thor se mit à califourchon sur la tête centrale et Natacha en amazone sur celle de droite, Steve s'installa sur le dos et se tenait de sa main valide. Devant lui, je me cramponnais de toutes mes forces à Tony qui me tenait contre lui. Une fois que nous fumes installés, Clint grimpa sur la tête de gauche avec une aisance qui trahit l'habitude puis ordonna.

« C'est parti mon kiki ! »

Le chien démarra au quart de tour. Il allait plutôt vite pour un animal aussi énorme et je me cramponnais aussi fort que je pouvais de peur de tomber, et fermais les yeux. Devant moi, Thor, les deux poings levés au ciel, criait :

« Par l'appendice de Godrik c'est geniiiiaaaaal ! »

A ses côtés, les deux Serpentard riaient !

Quand nous fumes en vue de la grande porte, Clint fit arrêter notre monture et nous descendîmes, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je me tournais vers le lac.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Les premiers rayons se reflétaient sur l'énigmatique surface vert sombre.

Je sentis Tony se mettre à mes côtés et prendre ma main. De l'autre côté Natacha fit de même en prenant celle de Clint qui attrapait celle de Thor. Tony tendit sa seconde à Steve

Il y eu une longue minute de silence, juste le temps que l'immense sphère solaire apparaisse en entier.

Le temps qu'on soit pleinement apaisés.

Puis, quand la lumière fut un peu trop forte pour qu'on la regarde ensemble, Steve proposa :

« On rentre discrètement ? A cette heure-ci, même les tours de veille ont cessé.

– Et bien, il est joli M. le préfet, taquina Tony en lui donnant une tape amicale. »

Avec Thor, on échangeait un regard. Et dire qu'en début de soirée il avait fallu les séparer.

Sans un mot, on partit, se glissant silencieusement jusqu'à château. La grande porte était fermée mais un simple _alohomora_ la déverrouilla. Elle ne fit aucun bruit quand on la fit pivoter sur ses gonds.

On l'avait fait.

On était dans le château.

A l'abri du danger

Ensemble.

On se fit silencieusement des gestes de victoire avant que Steve annonce un peu pompeusement :

« C'est ici que nous chemins se séparent, mes amis. »

Thor proposa

« On se refera ça, hein ?!

– Je ne crois pas non, répondit une voix grave. »

Sortant des ombres du couloir, nous fixant de son œil unique, le directeur Fury.

Derrière lui, Loki nous adressa un sourire faussement innocent.

* * *

J'espére que ca vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
